


A Little Spice

by EndovaElixabete



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndovaElixabete/pseuds/EndovaElixabete
Summary: Ren has invited Ryuji over to Leblanc for a little couple time!
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 36





	A Little Spice

**Author's Note:**

> This is part two of Secret Santas! This time it's for Wolfie! I hope you think it's cute, tender, and passionate "with a lil spice" c;

Ever since the first time Ryuji had stepped into Leblanc, he _knew_ that it would eternally feel like home to him.

Warm and inviting and filled with good food and hospitality, Leblanc was a place that Ryuji could turn to anytime he needed anything. Sojiro-- Boss was always there for him no matter what. His words could be harsh, but they were said out of love and concern from a parent’s perspective. In the few short months that he’d known Boss, he had been much more of a father than Ryuji’s ever had been.

But Boss wasn’t the only person that Ryuji went to Leblanc to see. Despite caring about the older gentleman deeply, someone else always seemed to occupy _more_ of his thoughts and his attention.

Ren had come to Tokyo on terrible terms. His probation had come unexpectedly for everyone in his home life, and his parents seemed to throw him away to Boss without another thought. Even Boss himself had mentioned that Ren’s parents didn’t seem to care much about him. They never called. Never texted. It was always Boss that seemed to reach out to them with news about their son. He never shared what was said in return, if anything _was_ said at all.

Ren didn’t seem bothered when Boss muttered about being sent to voicemail yet again, nor did he seem upset when anyone asked about his parents. It seemed, at least to Ryuji, that Ren’s parents didn’t exist. Not while he was in Tokyo. 

Ryuji was all right with that.

Ren’s probation was terrible, for sure, but Ryuji would be lying if he said he wasn’t _happy_ for such an unfortunate event to occur. 

Despite being terrible, it still had it’s advantages.

For one, Ren was _here_. In Tokyo, Ren had a bunch of people who would _kill_ for him. So many people spent time with him-- asked for him to come see them. He had a lot of great friends that cared about him endlessly, and though Ren said that he was met with a rather harsh welcome from almost every one of them, they were, ultimately, endlessly kind to him. 

Those kids at school didn’t know what they were missing. Ren was _great_. He was the _best_.

Ryuji was invited to the cafe much like many other nights. He didn’t expect anything huge to come from his trip there tonight, but just getting to see Ren was enough to put him in a good mood most days. 

Their dates were usually simple anyway. Maybe go for a walk. Hold hands. Kiss once or twice. Maybe grab something to eat. But they were still _great_. 

Ren had mentioned that it was only going to be the two of them at the cafe tonight. Was Ryuji planning on giving Ren a lot of kisses? Definitely. Was he planning on maybe getting a little lucky? Also maybe. It wasn’t often that they got an extended amount of alone time, after all.

He wasn’t really _hoping_ for an extension on the night, but he wasn’t going to complain if he got it.

The familiar scent of coffee hit his nose as soon as Ryuji opened the door to Leblanc. It was warm and smelled a lot like what Ryuji would describe as “home”. He really did love this place.

The bell above the door chimed twice-- once as the door was opened and again as it was closed behind the blonde. He didn’t see Ren, but he _did_ hear a small commotion in the kitchen. There was a small clattering of objects, and then Ren appeared clad in an apron and wiping his hands off on a fluffy whie hand towel.

Smiling as he spotted Ryuji, Ren shifted the glasses on his face up higher on the bridge of his nose.

“Hey.” He said as he tucked the towel into the string tied around his waist.

Ryuji returned the smile as he entered deeper into the cafe and decided to slip into his usual seat at the bar. Ren looked like he was busy. Judging by the smell, Ren was busy in the kitchen. Had Boss asked him to prepare some curry for the next day? Usually he made it in the morning, Ryuji thought…

Ren didn’t say another word before leaning over the bar and giving Ryuji a quick peck on the lips. It was returned happily, and Ren’s smile was only more vivid when he pulled away. 

“Don’t get too comfortable.” He insisted, then motioning behind Ryuji. “Take a seat in a booth. It’s almost done.”

Almost done? The curry?

Ryuji paused for a few moments in thought before he realized just what was going on. Ren had cooked dinner for him! Ah, how sweet! After all this time Ryuji had never tried anything that Ren cooked. Coffee? Yes. Even though Ryuji hated the stuff. Hot chocolate? Ren was the master.

But curry was another story. This was exciting!

Spinning on his stool, Ryuji hopped off of the chair and then slipped into the nearest booth, looking back at Ren just in time to see him slip back into the kitchen and to the stove. A small pot was resting atop it, and steam was pouring out into the air. 

“I’ve never had your curry before.” Ryuji commented as he watched Ren’s careful movements while he cooked. He stirred the pot once and then twice, and then turned to the rice cooker in the corner on one of the counters.

“I know.” Ryuji could hear him call. 

“I was wonderin’ what was takin’ so long!” Ryuji was known for running his mouth and never sitting still, and he certainly was living up to that. Tapping his hands on the table, Ryuji was slouch in the booth with a big grin upon his face. 

Ren didn’t say anything in response, but he did return to the pot on the stove to ladle out some curry into the bowls. 

“You said Boss was tryin’ hard to make sure you got the recipe right. And Futaba mentioned something about the three of you tryin’ out some new ideas. Seems like you’re fittin’ into the family great, huh?”

By the time Ryuji finished speaking Ren had already appeared at the table. The bowls of curry were settled on one arm while the other hand held onto two sodas. It seemed like he was becoming more efficient of a server as well during his time in Tokyo, huh?

After setting everything down onto the table, Ren finally decided to remove his apron. He untied it from his waist, and tossed that and the rag to the counter. It seemed as if he would concern himself with that later. For now, it looked like he was eager to sit down, placing an open palm face-up onto the table.

Ryuji was quick to lay his hand on top of Ren’s in a small gesture of affection. If it was one thing he knew about the type of affection Ren loved, it was that he _adored_ holding hands.

It was a shame that his hands were so cold all the time though…

Still, Ryuji didn’t mind. Tonight was a night to enjoy his boyfriend’s cooking!

“Boss has been nagging me,” he admitted with a small sigh. “Said anyone loves a guy who can cook.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Ryuji really did like to eat, and he’d eat anything that Ren made. Even if it wasn’t good.

He was really hoping that this was good though.

But with how great Ren was at everything else, it would be shocking for him to _not_ also be a talented chef…

The curry placed in front of him certainly _smelled_ amazing. It was a dark brown in color and had cuts of beef and various vegetables hidden beneath the sauce. Of course there was rice as well, but Ryuji cared more about the curry that Ren had so lovingly constructed for him. 

Picking up his spoon that Ren seemed to have manifested in front of him from thin air (or more likely from one of his pockets), Ryuji took a small spoon full of the curry. He quickly scooped it into his mouth. 

The flavor was intense. Deep and satisfying, it was rich and full-bodied. It tasted much like Boss’ curry, really. It was full of flavor and spices that coated all of Ryuji’s taste buds. Oh, it was so _good_.

And then it hit him. It hit him like a brick wall.

Reaching out for his soda, Ryuji quickly opened the can without any hesitation. He brought it to his lips and took the world’s longest sip-- easily downing half on the can. His stomach was likely going to hate him for the double immediate torture from the spice and the carbonation, but in the moment Ryuji didn’t care. He just had to get rid of that feeling on his tongue.

“It’s spicy as hell!” He exclaimed as soon as he was able to finally speak again, heavily breathing.

Ren, who was pouting by now with his chin in his hand, stuffed a spoonful into his mouth without even batting an eye. “Yeah, Boss said _that_ too…”


End file.
